The Oh So Lovable Kyle Broflovski
by Inoshisu
Summary: After peeing on a some preparations of a ritualistic ceremony Cartman finds himself in love with Kyle. The problem is so do the rest of the girls in South Park.
1. Chapter 1

"God damn it fatass this is your enitely fault, Cartman," Kyle Brolofski bellows as he throws his arms up his patience wearing thin. "Did you really have to throw the fresbe that hard."

"It's not my fault you're too short to catch it you miget Jew," replied Eric Cartman.

"Fuck off Cartman. If you aren't going to help me look for the thing then just leave," snapped Kyle.

"Fine maybe I will," Cartman retorted back making to leave.

"Fine," shouted Kyle having to have the last word.

As he left Kyle resumed the search for the evassive fresbe but with little luck. Suddenly he spoted what he had been looking for and started to head back to the other boys who were no doubt waiting for his return. But just then a voice called to him.

"Kyle, dude come quick you have to see this," called Cartman from the direction he had just headed.

Suspecting it to be a trap yet curoius at the urgency in the fat boy's voice Kyle complied. As he starts to walk in the direction of the voice he came across its source in a clearing he had never seen before. And there in center of the clearing was Cartman with his zipper down and taking a leak.

"Dude, you better not of called me all the way over here just to watch you take a piss," Kyle scowled turning away in disgust.

"No dude. Come take a look," said Cartman prosumably finishing up his 'business.'

Kyle rolled his eyes and debated with himself whether to check what Cartman wanted him to look at and risk getting humiliated or just walking away. In the end his curiousity got the better of him as he reluctently let out a sigh.

"Fine, what is it that you wanted to show me?" he finally asked the fat turd that was now pulling on his arm clealy growing impatient at his friends lack of trust.

"Just look for your self," answered Cartman as he directed Kyle's attention to the thing he had previously been peeing on.

What was infront of the two boys what something that looked like preparations for some ritualistic ceremony. It looks so stange that the two boys just stared at it until a harsh voice which belonged to Stan Marsh called out to them.

"Hey you two did you find the fresbe or not?" demanded Stan and with their trance broken both Kyle and Eric walked away from the slightly ominous sight continued as if they had already forgoten. But little did they know what was in store for them.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning when Kyle woke up a pair of yellow eyes were looking back at his. He yelled in surprise and nearly fell out of bed. The owner of the yellow eyes just chuckled while the boy made a fool of himself. Before either of them could move a worried Mrs. Broflovski barged in.

"Kyle what's the matter?" she shreiks.

Kyle just pointed to the yellow eyed figure without breaking eye contact. His mother looked to where her son pointed but saw nothing. Slightly irritated with her son's antics she sighed before looking at her son with a stern expression.

"Kyle there is nothing there. Stop fooling around and get ready for school or you're going to be late," she said before leaving her wide-eyed son with his mouth open as she left the room.

"Well that was uneventful. Although, she is right about theschool thing if you don't getting ready soon you will be late," chuckle yellow eyes.

At this Kyle finally came out of his 'trance' for lack of a better word and glared at the figure before him. He eyes widened as he took in what he was seeing. It was like he was looking in the mirror the figure had the same hair, the same face, hell even the same scrawny body as he did. The only difference was the eyes. While the one who was now looking around the room and sitting in his computer chair had yellow eyes his eyes where green.

"Who are you," Kyle simple asked as he slowly got out of bed.

"Does it matter?" the other boy retorts.

"Yes it matters. I want to know who the fuck you are, why the fuck you're in my room, look exactly like me and why my mom didn't see you?" bellowed Kyle getting frustrated.

"Well all simple answers really. Which I will answer when the time comes, but right now I think it's more important that you get ready for school," the yellow eyed Kyle states.

Kyle would have protested if not for his mother's shout from downstairs that I was almost time for school. Cursing under his breath he managed to get dress pack whatever homework he was working on last night and was just in time to get to the bus stop before the bus arrive. All the while theyellow eyed Kyle in tow. This was going to be a long day Kyle could tell.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as he was outside of his door Kyle turned to his yellow-eyed twin and started bombarding him with questions.

"Alright you, who or what are you? Why do you look like me and how thehell did you get into my room?" interogated Kyle.

"Hm, well the first question is too boring so I don't think I'll answer that one. As for the other two the reason I look like you was because you were the original target. And as to how I got inside your room well I just materialized there," said the yellow-eyed Kyle shrugging.

"The original target of what and what do you mean you just materialized?" Kyle screamed.

"Again with the boring questions; at least try asking level two or three quetions please," the Kyle with yellow eyes commented.

"What!" Kyle screeched.

"Questions that begin with 'who, what, where or when' are level one questions where as questions that begin with 'how and why' are level two and three and thus moreinteresting. If you wish for me to answer a level one question then you'll have to wait until the proper time," explained the now bored yellow eyed Kyle.

Kyle just gaped at his counterpart then let out a sigh of frustaration while rubbing his temples. It appears that he was not to get much out of this mysterious being anytime soon so he figured he would wait to ask the other Kyle any "level one" questions as he put it. Instead he asked another question that was bothering him.

"Hey, why couldn't my mom see you?" asked Kyle after a minute of silence.

"Like I said before it's because you were the original target," said Kyle's yellow eyed form.

At this Kyle's brows furrowed since it was clear that his yellow eyed self was not going to tell him what he was the target of or who it was that was trying to target him.

"At least tell me what I should call you," Kyle pleaded with his yellow eyed twin.

"Hm, how about Chip," suggested the second Kyle.

"Why Chip?" Kyle asked.

"Because it rhymes with dip," said Chip playfully as Kyle facepalms.

With another sigh Kyle walked up to the bus stop where Stan and Kenny were standing unaware of the Chip's presence.

"Hey Kyle," Stan greeted.

"Hey Stan," Kyle greeted back.

"Hey," Kenny said as he breifly looked up from his video game at his friend.

"So did you do your homework last night?" inqured Stan who facing Kyle.

"Stan you know I always do my homework. Why did you not do it?" replied Kyle giving his friend a questioning look but glad for the distraction from the now excited Chip who was jumping upand down and playing in the snow.

"Well, I tried but I couldn't understand some of it and I was wondering if you could help me before class starts," Stan admited.

"Sure dude. Although, I don't see why you couldn't have asked me last night," Kyle said as he tried not to laugh as Chip made faces at Kenny and calling him some colorful names.

"Well, I was kind of on a date with Wendy last night,"Stan almost whispered.

At this Kyle just rolled his eyes. Stan and Wendy have been in an on-again-off-again relationship for awhile after she broke up with Token and everytime they broke up Kyle was there to pick up the pieces. Which was more annoying then anything else but since it gave Kyle a legitimate escuse for his single status (albeit not a very good one) he put up with it. It's not like he's gay for Stan or anything like that, although, he is bisexual. No the reason he likes being single is he finds that the less complicated your life is the better, especially in a fucked up town like South Park. He was about to comment on his friends continual habit of making his life more complicated then it already was when Cartman arrived.

"Hey fatass," greeted Kenny bringing everyones (including Chip's) attention to the chubby boy.

"Hey don't call me fat, you poor piece of shit," Cartman shoot back.

Kenny just shrugged and went back to his game while unbeknownst to him Chip resumed entertaining himself with calling the poor boy names while making rediculous faces.

"Hey Cartman what's up you're unusually quiet today?" inquired Stan who noticed with some curiosity that he had yet to say anything to Kyle, which was odd since Cartman never missed an opportunity to make Kyle's life miserable. Not that either Stan or Kyle was complaining it was just uncharacteristic of him.

"Shut up you fucking hippie fag," was Cartman's reply.

"Cartman don't call Stan a hippie fag you retard," defended Kyle.

At this point everyone expected Cartman to call Kyle a fucking Jew or something along those lines, but what they didn't expect was for Cartman to blush and _apologize._ Eric fucking Cartman apologized. Everyone (except Chip who was now bored with calling Kenny names and making faces and decided to go back to playing in the snow) where gaping at the fat boy until the bus finally arrive.


	4. Chapter 4

The ride to school that day was one of the most uncomfortable bus rides Kyle had ever experienced. Not only was Cartman acting weird but it seemed that everyone on the bus was staring at him for some unknown reason. When he asked Stan if there was something on his face his best friend stated that there was nothing. So why did Kyle feel like the entire bus full of kids was staring at him?

When Kyle tried to ask Chip if he had notice anything he found that Chip was nowhere to be found. Not wanting to believe that there was a spirit like existence that greatly resembled himself Kyle convinced himself that he had gotten up too early and that Chip and the feeling that the entire school bus was staring at him were nothing more than his imagination running wild.

When the boys got to school they went straight to their lockers and took out their books for first period. Kyle and Stan's lockers were right next to each other, while Kenny and Cartman's lockers were on either side of the hallway. Kyle was about to talk to Stan about what had happened to him this morning when someone grabbed him from behind and shoved him against his locker.

Kyle's head slammed into the locker and his vision went blurry. He felt something soft and sweet against his lips but did not register what. Then the person who had shoved him against his locker released him and walked away. Kyle slumped against his locker until his vision returned to normal. Stan was staring at Kyle with a mixture of concern and horror. Just as he was about to stand up and inquire what had happened everything was black.


End file.
